Noro Noro no Mi
Noro Noro no Mi (Slow Slow Fruit): A Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit "Noroma Photons," which significantly slow any object he or she strikes down for thirty seconds. "Noro" means slowly or sluggishly. Eaten by Foxy the Silver Fox. Strengths The kinetic force of any strikes to the opponent (such as Foxy's Kyuubi Rush) while they're slowed down is released all at once when they return to their normal speed, making the attacks more damaging. Noro Noro beams, being beams of light, can be reflected by mirrors to catch opponents by surprise. Weaknesses Even the user of this fruit is not immune to the effects of their own photons and will be slowed down if exposed to them (like if their opponent uses a mirror to reflect them back at the user). Attacks *'Noro Noro Beam': Foxy's main attack. He shoots a beam of noroma photons at his target, slowing it down for 30 seconds. *'Kyuubi Rush (Nine-Tails Rush)': Foxy delivers a flurry of punches to his opponent. The actual punches aren't especially strong, but are made more powerful by slowing his opponent down with Noro Noro Beam. The aftermath of the attack is that all punches administered by Foxy gets released all at once. The effects of the Noro Noro Beam can also temporarily nullify the Gomu GOmu NoMi's powers, which was how Foxywas able to hit (and massively humiliate) Luffy like a normal human *'Foxy Face Bombs': Foxy fires several bombs shaped like his face and slows them all down with his devil fruit power. The bombs then all explode at once in a massive blast. *'Foxy Upgrade': Realising that Luffy cannot be seriously injured by normal punches, Foxy places blue spiked glove covers on his boxing gloves. The sharp points allow him to do more damage. *'Foxy Shichihenge (Foxy Seven-Change Disguise)': Foxy disguises himself in costumes to trick his opponent so that he can set up a sneak attack. Though he believes them to be brilliant, the disguises are so poor that only a complete moron (i.e. Luffy) would be fooled by them. *'Foxy Counter Blow': Foxy slips a bear trap shaped like a fox's head on the end of his boxing glove and punches his opponent with it. *'Mirror Racket': Foxy uses a hand-mirror to reflect his beams towards his opponent. *'Noro Noro Beam Sword': Using a wooden sword as a base, Foxy forms an extendable sword of his noroma photons. This sword can create the same effect on the opponent as a Noro Noro Beam, or form shackles of noroma photons to bind his/her limbs. *'Megaton Kyuubi Rush (Megaton Nine-Tails Rush)': Foxy delivers a series of punches as with Kyuubi Rush, but harder, faster, and with more punches after Foxy Upgrade. *'Foxy Fighter': Foxy fires a cannonball before slowing it down with Noro Noro Beam. Foxy then mounts a small wooden glider onto the cannonball and delivers a punch as it slows down using the speed of the cannonball. Foxy can then jump off of the glider, allowing it to crash into his opponent and explode. References Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia